


The Road to Hell is Paved With Cliches

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas makes bad life choices, Crowley takes advantage of bad life choices, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Religious Guilt, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have no delusions about what this is, just because you are working with and sleeping with evil does not mean you've lost sight of your goals, of course it doesn't, you are doing this for the right reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell is Paved With Cliches

He tells you that it's easier this way.

Tells you that this "thing", this added clause to the contract is beneficial to you both and you believe him. He is right after all (although you would never say that aloud) this thing that you do, it helps. It releases the tension, the stress, the guilt and for those few hours everything seems to slide into place.

"Sin is easier, darling." He says, smirking down at you, hand in your hair, always in your hair, tugging and yanking and dragging you along. That is true, sin is easy. Falling to temptation is easy. Lying on your back and letting yourself be swept along by his degrading words is easy. Pretending you hate him is easy.

Leaving him is easy.

Because you know you're going to be back as soon as you can (and he knows it too, he always laughs at you when you say goodbye).

You have no delusions about what this is, just because you are working with and sleeping with evil does not mean you've lost sight of your goals, of course it doesn't, you are doing this for the right reasons.

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." The demon says with a sardonic smile, a smile you want to rip out of him.

You hate him, _you hate him_ , you hate everything that he is and stands for and yet you're the one seeking him out, asking him without words to demean you and drag you down into the dirt and scum he revels in.

It's easy.

Sinning always is.

So you expect betraying him to be just as easy, you expect ripping your promise to shreds to be just as easy as falling to meet his kisses was.

It's not.

You can see his image of you shatter into a thousand pieces and he makes some joke before fleeing and you know you've destroyed one of the few things you could count on. You know that he had tried for you. You know that as easy as sinning was for you, climbing to good was torturous for him.

Still, the next time few times you see him there is some shining pride hiding in his eyes, almost like he knows that it was betraying him that made you into the thing you are today.

You know that he tore you down from your high horse every time you asked him to take you to bed. You know that you allowed yourself to fall and break and you allowed him to remake you in his image.

It was easy. " _You're_ easy." He'd say with a smile, always so ready to toss out insults and compliments all wrapped up together. "Whore."

He's easy, just as much if not more so than you. You know how to play him, you always have but you don't tell him that, you have too much pride to respond to his idiotic statements. He thinks it's amusing when you don't reply, he laughs at you and tells you to "Use your words, sweetheart."

You don't reply, most of the time at least. It's easier that way.

It's all easy, all of it.

Until it isn't.

Until it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem and that problem is shipping my favorite characters with kinky assholes who like messing with their heads. (seriously I think I've read all the Crowstiel that has ever been written)
> 
> EDIT: I now have a fandom blog!! Come talk to me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com!! I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
